epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/Mario vs Sonic; Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros
Welcome to a new series of rap battles, created by not only me, but my good friend Noah! We decided to create some Smash Bros rap battles because, hey, nobody else had done it, and it'd be fun. Sonic vs Mario is first, because, it fits since that's leik a big rivalry and stuff. But now, let's get this show on the road! Cover and Title cards are yet to come, Noah has made them, but I was a dummy and forgot to save them. xP Cast: Lexi as Mario Noah as Sonic The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SMASH BROTHERS VS BEGIN Sonic: Mario is Missing! And this time, he’s not out punching bricks, He’s gonna need to become a REAL doctor, since my flow is so sick! I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, I outrun the Flash while you’re cleaning pipes, And you’re as dumb as that stache if you want to face the fastest thing alive! Just try and catch me Gramps, I’ll speed past you in every way! I’ll always be faster, no matter how many Mario Kart sequels you make! I am God on the mic! Leave this rapper backwards, staggered and battered, With more rhymes than the amount of times your princess has been captured! Mario: Let's a go! It's a me, Mario, beating the Blue Bitch at the speed of sound, I'mma cause a Genesis genocide to show you that I Nintendon't mess around! You might be the fastest thing alive, but You're Too Slow in wits, And I outpace your franchise in quality, need I mention Sonic 06? I'm the face of gaming, got a Land, a World and 2 Galaxies all to my name, In contrast you've got rings, a furry fanbase and a plethora of bad games! Gonna rip through you like your chili dogs rip through your asshole, Thought you could match? Nice try, Sonic, but your victory's in another castle! Sonic: Face the truth, you can’t outrun speed itself and that facts true, And I’ll smack through a whack dude and his Wrecking Crew right here in Act Two! Blue Blur making you blue, call me Nabbit, cause this victory is pilfered! Your sales forever in my Shadow, and In this battle, you take Silver! Mario: Sonic R you Kidding me? That was even worse than both of your TV shows, You're getting shut down like Sega, you won't even be wanted by Amy Rose! You claim you're the fastest, but get outran by Robotnik of all people, I'll haunt you like a Boo, and watch you Spin Dash into a fetal! Sonic: (Yawn) Well, your rapping and actions have proven totally not worthwhile, Seven emerald! Chaos Control! Now I’ll show you! Super Sonic Style! (Becomes Super Sonic) Iiii gotta go fast when I’m whooping your ass, this Italian trash thinking he’s up to finish me Beat you twice in Super Smash with raps, while your series rehashes, mine is Fun Infinite, You’re obviously overweight, to think that this poser’s great, that’s a real doubter, Stick to teaching typing, your writings so frightening, facing my power as hot as Fire Flowers Call me Rainbow Road, you’ll need Toad to best my flow, My attack’s a Plumber Slayer, son! This Spiky and Blue shell isn’t tracking on to this foe, because in this game, I’m Player One! Mario: Getting a bit Hyper there, Sonic, gonna go and turn into the Werehog? Well, let me scramble you like an Egg, Man, down you like Egg Nog. I matched and beat you in the Olympics, I'll beat you in raps and flow too I don't need powerups to take on a cocky animal wannabe Goku, I'm giving the de-Tails of why you're screwed, but don't be gloom, You're doom here still won't make you as blue as the failure of Sonic Boom I may eat shrooms, but you're even more nutty than Acorn Sally, And I roasted and toasted you on an open fire with a Mario Finale! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC *Sonic zooms past the logo, highlighting it like the old Sega logo* RAP BATTLES OF SMASH BROTHERS! Who won Mario Sonic Category:Blog posts